


The Loss of a Man

by MysteriousFigure



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Lorenz is a poet and I'm sad, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousFigure/pseuds/MysteriousFigure
Summary: Lorenz has always been a poet. So it figures that he'll write a poem to work through the many emotions that war evokes.





	The Loss of a Man

My skin is seared by the battlefield's heat

And none too soothed by the tears I weep

Yet what aches more than the open wounds and the broken bones

Are the untold truth my heart holds

His death came quick, an untimely end

_The loss of a man that I could have called friend_

How my soul does ache!

And suddenly my mind is pulled in yesterday's wake

He was just a boy I used to despise

With a smile on his face and light in his eyes

And at that glimpse that my mind did lend

Makes me mourn once more

_At the loss of a man that I could have called friend_

Respect budded from unfounded hate

As I learned that he lived to craft his own fate

His hands were rough from stringing his bow

His sights never wavered from a better tomorrow

But tomorrow can be cruel, unreliable to fend

_I could not have pred_ _icted the loss of a man I considered my friend_

But as years did pass I became less a fool

The boy I despised became a man fit to rule

His words were ne'r wasted when they fell past his lips

They bolstered the people when sprits dipped

But my hope is gone, I've none left to spend

_With the loss of a man, my leader, whom I called my friend_

The war still wages, yet I stand transfixed

At the hollow form of a single body in the mix

His eyes absent of light they once held

His builder's hands with the future from them expelled

His lips no longer moving to make hearts swell

All I see is the ashen face of one who could have

_Should have _

_never_ been felled

My heart I gave to him and his to me

And a beautiful life before me I was able to see

But his heart was torn by the enemy's decree

Torn to sheds without reprieve

And in that bloody mess I fall to my knees

Distracted by the way my heart mercilessly rends

_For the loss of _

_A man_

_A leader_

_A lover_

_My dearest friend_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight  
Anyways, now I'm sad   
For some reason I thought It'd be good to make others sad too  
Goodnight


End file.
